disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel/Relationships
The relationships of Rapunzel from Tangled. Romance Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert When they first meet, their relationship is rather rocky, with Flynn simply using Rapunzel to get his stolen satchel back. As they spend more time together, however, they learn to trust each other, and they eventually fall in love. In the movie Eugene is willing to sacrifice his life to free Rapunzel, and Rapunzel is willing to sacrifice her freedom to save Eugene's life. In the end, Eugene brings Rapunzel home to her family and they live happliy ever after. In the short film Tangled Ever After, Eugene and Rapunzel are married. Family King Frederic Rapunzel is the King's daughter, that was taken away from him as a infant. He was the one that gave his daughter her crown, before she was kidnapped. When Rapunzel returned home and became living her life as a princess, the king became very protective of her, fearing that she may be taken away from him and his wife again. As the night that she was taken from them still haunts him and is terrified of his daughter being taken away from them again; his fear of that happening in the near future grew when Rapunzel's long hair returned. Queen Arianna Rapunzel is the Queen's daughter, that was taken away from her as a infant. The queen loved her daughter very much, and was devastated when Mother Gothel took her away. For the next eighteen years, she and Frederic hosted the lantern festival on Rapunzel's birthday to commemorate her memory. After one of these events, the queen was informed of her daughter's return and, along with Frederic, rushed to greet her. While Arianna did not recognize her daughter at first, her motherly instincts kicked in and she and her husband embraced the princess. They celebrated her return for an entire week. By the events of the TV series, it is shown that the pair have formed a strong mother-daughter bond, with Arianna often giving Rapunzel advice on how to pursue her dreams and sympathizing with her as well, establishing herself as someone that Rapunzel can confide in during times of uncertainty. Friends Pascal Pascal is Rapunzel's best friend and her only company in the tower when Gothel is away. They met as children shortly after Pascal lost his mother and a young Rapunzel curing him from a snake bite with her heir; since then they grew up together as best friends and have done everything in the tower together. Pascal is the one who keeps telling Rapunzel about leaving the tower and the one who is constantly cheering her up, rooting her on, and refusing to allow her to take steps backwards. Being Rapunzel's only companion, he was very protective with her when she first met Flynn Rider. Maximus Rapunzel's sunny personality and compassion won Maximus over the moment they met. She presents affection that he was clearly missing from the Kingdom's royal guard and lightens his serious mood enough for him to post-pone his hunt for Flynn. In Tangled Forever After, Maximus is the ringbearer in Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding. Pub Thugs While they do not seem to care much for Flynn, the denizens of the Snuggly Duckling have taken a liking to the lost princess, inspired by her dream and willing to help the two of them, dropping their stance on turning Flynn into the authorities immediately. They later turn up to rescue Flynn from the gallows (having received the news from Maximus somehow) specifically so that he could save Rapunzel. Since then, they have turned up on more than one occasion with the two, attending/performing Rapunzel's homecoming and even being their for their wedding, implying that not only have they kept in touch with her, but that she was able to give them. Cassandra Cassandra is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend in Tangled: Before Ever After and follow-up series. Cassandra not only does what she can to serve Rapunzel, but also does what she can to help and support Rapunzel in her palace and princess life, as Rapunzel had spent the eighteen years of her life locked with a tower and has not idea on how to be a princess; as well as having to deal with her overprotective father. Cassandra came up with the idea to take Rapunzel over the wall and into the outskirts of Corona, so she could cheer her friend up and give her a chance to spend time in the outside world; as well as taking Rapunzel to the spot that the royal guards had found the flower that save both her and her mother, and the reason for her healing powers. When Rapunzel touched one of the stone spikes that surrounded the spot, her long, blonde hair returned, the two knew that they could be in series trouble should the King discover their little "trip" and how it led to Rapunzel's hair to grow back. Since the magic within the hair was the reason that Rapunzel was kidnapped as infant, so the two did what they could to hide it from the King, until Lady Caine's attacked forced Rapunzel to revile it to the kingdom. Cassandra and Rapunzel then set out to uncover the truth for the hair's return and how it is connected to the stone spikes. Old Lady Crowley Despite Rapunzel being the princess, Crowley hates it when she (or anyone else) drags mud and dirt, on her beer, into the castle. Rapunzel however believes that deep down Crowley is a kind, caring person. Xavier In earlier versions of Tangled Xavier, before he was scrapped from the final film, was set to appear as a supporting character and sidekick to Rapunzel. When he appeared in Tangled: The Series he became the first deleted character to become a canon figure within the franchise down the line. When Xavier first appeared in the TV Series, Rapunzel and Eugene came to him so he could fix a broken necklace that belonged to a visitor from another kingdom, despite the late hour and knowing the true meaning of the emblem in the necklace the blacksmith was happy to help them. After he had fixed it, Xavier told Rapunzel and Eugene that the emblem truly represents the Separatists of Saporia, an ancient organization bent on destroying Corona; and that the necklace's owner is most likely a descendant of the original group. Rapunzel often turns to Xavier when it comes to threats from Corona's past and even legends. Adira Because Adira is shown to know more about that black rocks than she or her friends does, Rapunzel becomes willing to trust the mysteries warrior if it means uncovering her destiny. Despite Adira's subjected routs leading them into trouble. Enemies Mother Gothel Mother Gothel has the closest relationship with Rapunzel as they have known each other all their lives. Rapunzel clearly cared for Gothel and adored her until she revealed her true nature. If Gothel however loved her back is debatable. Gothel may have once cared enough for Rapunzel enough to go out of her way to keep Rapunzel happy (such as making her favourite dinner and collecting rare paint colours) though this might just have been to keep on being able to use Rapunzel's healing hair to remain young. She also repeated to Rapunzel she loved her many times, but when she said she loved the most, she kissed her hair (which meant she loved her hair more). Following the events of Tangled, Gothel later reveals her true nature, and Rapunzel realizes that she views her as a tool and nothing more, straining their relationship to being arch-enemies, and providing a modicum of mental and emotional confusion for Rapunzel. Gothel, in most encounters with Rapunzel and her friends, would try and convince her to return to the tower and live the way things were before. Nevertheless, despite Gothel now serving as her enemy, Rapunzel still seems to care for her as at one extent, when Gothel had been pushed off the tower by Pascal while she was dying, Rapunzel made a gesture to help her but to no avail. Lady Caine Caine holds a grudge against Rapunzel's father for locking up her father, as he believed him to be one of the people that kidnaped his daughter. After Rapunzel and her friends foiled her revenge and got her locked up for her crimes, she began to hold a grudge on her. Should she escape, she would most likely take her revenge on Rapunzel; and possible on those she cares about. Varian Rapunzel had turned to Varian in hopes that his alchemy would help her and her friends uncover and to better understand the return of her long, golden hair. When more of the spike-like rock came out of the ground and her hair started to glow near them, she asked Varian to not only help them in their studies of the rock and the connection that they have with her hair, but to also keep it a secret; as her father didn't want her to talk about it with anyone else. Varian promised that he would help them and to keep their work a secret. When a raging blizzard come to Corona however, Varian's father was being sealed in crystal and he turned to Rapunzel for her, as she has a connection with the black rocks. Rapunzel wanted to help her young friend, but as the temporary queen she couldn't leave her people and all she could do was watch the guards send him away. Varian felt betrayed by her actions towards him during his time of need, and he vowed that he would make her and anyone that has ever turned their backs on him pay. Varian had used their "past" friendship to trick Rapunzel into helping him steal the Golden Flower, so he could use its magic to free his father; when that didn't work he realized that the flower's magic was now in Rapunzel. Rapunzel blamed herself for what Varian turned into and knew want kind of things that he may do to get what he wants. When Varian was defeated by Rapunzel and was arrested for his crimes, the princess urged her father to get the young alchemist help to regain his senses; indicating that Rapunzel believes that there is a chance for Varian to be good again. As there was a moment that he was about to regret his actions and accept her apology, until the guards came and make Varian think that she can't keep a promise. Monty Monty is the only person in Corona that doesn't like Rapunzel, as her return has made changed to some of Corona's traditions; when they first met in person Monty had given her a lollipop that was dropped on the floor and made her pay for it. Since Rapunzel has never had or met someone that disliked her, she tried to come up with ways that may lead Monty to liking her. Even when Rapunzel helped Monty to for fill his life, long dream and being able to hang his own medal next to the ones that were won by his family before him, the two were able to come to terms that their better off as "None friends". As he had taught Rapunzel that it can be okay to have one person that doesn't like you; in which she thanked Monty by giving him a "Boo" back. When the two met again, Monty was far less hostile toward Rapunzel than he was before. Which could mean that he was slowing opening up to her and to change itself. Stalyan Stalyan is Eugene's former girlfriend, who wants him back and hates Rapunzel for "stealing" him away from her. Category:Relationships